Of The Great
by Cassius de Lioncourt
Summary: An heir who became a muggle, the muggle who became the most powerful witches ever known, who became a traitor and the defeated. R+R


Rating: pg13-R (gore, cursing, yade-yade-yada)  
  
Genre: angst-drama (very sad story people)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the obvious & the plot  
  
Summary: A story of an heir who became a muggle, the muggle who became one of the most powerful witches ever known, who became a traitor and the defeated. At least read I don't give a flying f**k if you review or not. Flames are opinions therefor are excepted. "." speech '.' thought :.: parseltongue *~*.*~* la-la land/flashback (which we will be seeing throughout the story *.* italics stuff. something like that -_-*  
  
  
  
Of The Great  
  
  
  
  
  
My name is Avelyn Riddle and this is my story. Right now, I sit here in a dark and moldy smelling cellar with rats crawling over my feet. 'Lovely' I think to myself because there is no one else to confine in, well maybe if you except the rotting corpse in the corner. But what is dead is dead and after all my father taught me, I shouldn't confine in anything with decaying flesh and eyes rotting out of their sockets. Where exactly is this place you ask? This is one of the many dungeon cells in the wizard prison Azkaban. But, of course there is no more dementors lurking in the shadows, feeding upon the prisoner's feelings. Father saw to that. He had always said they were one of his many allies. I could never doubt my loving father and as much of a monster the wizarding world sought him out to be, Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, was just an overly protective parent. Yes, but I am getting off track, you are probably wondering why the daughter of the great dark lord is rotting in Azkaban? I Give out a bitter laugh to no one in particular at that question. Well, it really all started with muttering the killing curse, then as the years progressed, it. got out of hand as you can say. And as I look back on the events that plagued my sorry excuse for a life, I never regret one bit of it.  
  
A sigh escapes my lips. That takes me back to the day when my father complimented how beautiful my lips could be. But right now they aren't that beautiful if you like cracked and purple tinted lips. It's strange what can happen to a vampire when you starve it. Yes my friend, I admit I'm a vampire, and damn proud too. Yet those Auror bastards used it to their advantage. You see if you deprive a vampire of living blood, then it can't sustain itself and eventually becomes weak. One Auror wasn't so lucky to make it out of this cellar alive, you can just ask the corpse in the corner. Oh wait, my bad, you can't he's dead! Really Avelyn, you're crazy. The poor man was just coming in to check up on me and I surprised him. Vampires can show amazing strength when they're hungry.  
  
I stop moving because I can hear sounds of footsteps yet I don't even make the effort to make a move. I know this is the last day of my life. I know I will be found guilty of all my crimes with no hesitation. And I know I will be forced to see the light of day.and I've never been more ready for it.  
  
There's the clicking of several locks on the 3inch thick metal door and the moan-like squeak of the door on its hinges. I let out the breath I hadn't even known I was holding and looked to the two dunderheads that had entered. It was the idiot Fudge accompanied with an Auror. I allow myself to smirk at the thought of Fudge dead in two weeks. Father told me Fudge was going to meet an unfortunate.accident by the end of the month. The idiot, yeah that's what I'm going to call him from now on, took off his stupid hat and gave me an intimidating stare (or at least *he* thought it was intimidating).  
  
"Ms. Avelyn Proximo Riddle, you are to come with us for your trial." He tried to cover his voice with authority, but I could smell with the little vampire sense I had left that he was deeply afraid. I leaned my head back against the wall closing my eyes and succumbed to laughter. The eerie sound filled the cellar, maybe even the hallways, I don't know. I felt the idiot inwardly shiver. He looked to the Auror by my side and bonds tied my hands together. I laughed harder then before, my pearly white fangs surely showing. Somehow I was afraid of myself.  
  
Before I knew it I was being led down a hallway with two more Auror's flanking my sides. We came to a big courtroom and I blinked back the pain in my eyes due to the light of the torches. Once I got accustomed to the change in light I noticed I was now chained to a high backed metal chair. Memories burned into my mind.  
  
*~*~* It was a high backed throne with dark green velvet cushions and silver braided trimmings, dark wood of the arms was cold to the touch *~*  
  
I shook my head to clear my mind. Someone was talking and I strained to listen; yet my senses were low.  
  
"-agree that we find Avelyn Proximo Riddle guilty for the murders of many muggles, muggle-born witches and wizards, pure witches and wizards-"  
  
At this I interrupted him with a statement, "Ah Fudge, they were in the way." I didn't want to take heed that he ignored me and that the crowd in front of me (that I know just noticed) was whispering among each other. I was too tired to really concentrate, when vampires are deprived of blood, they become tired and just wish to sleep. I was now just experiencing this. I heard the idiot continue his raving.  
  
"Guilty for the murders of five Order of the Phoenix Agents and the attempted murder of Mrs. Hermione Granger." I looked into the crowd and I finally noticed the little mudblood, Granger. Our eyes locked together for a second, and then she turned her head away, obviously crying.  
  
"Ms. Riddle, you are here by sentenced to death of sunlight for your crimes. Are there any last words? Any reason for why you killed many nameless lives and the greatest wizard ever known?"  
  
I lifted my head up and opened my eyes to Fudge. I watched in amusement as the idiot squirmed under my intense gaze. "Do you truly wish an explanation, Minister?" When I saw him nod his head slowly, as if unsure, I sighed and a smile tugged at my lips. "This explanation would have to start at the beginning. Are you sure you want to here my tale?"  
  
"Tell us already!" I looked to the crowd to seek out the man who yelled; yet my attempt was futile.  
  
"Very well." I began. Was now going to take these people to the very pit of my soul and make them bare pains I had to bare the joys I had experienced. "It all started at August, in the year of 1978.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
